Eagle eyes
by kama-chan59
Summary: Quand un aigle rencontre un fantôme, ça peut être le début une belle histoire. (Les personnages ont été choisis par vote).


**Note de l'auteure:**

Bon, je n'ai pas eu autant de réponses que je l'avais espéré à mon petit sondage mais bon, je fais avec ce que j'ai. Les quelques votes ont donné Izuki Shun grand vainqueur. Ne voulant pas décevoir ceux qui ont voté pour les autres, je verrais, dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain, pour écrire, quand même, un petit OS sur eux.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Izu/Kuro

* * *

 **EAGLE EYES**

En ce début de printemps, la rentrée scolaire rassemblait tous les lycéens du pays, chacun dans son établissement.

Une petite tête bleue se dirigeait tranquillement vers le stand du club de basket du lycée Seirin afin de s'y inscrire. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Ce fut donc comme il était venu qu'il repartit, après avoir rempli sa fiche d'inscription.

De toute façon, il avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas qu'il était ignoré, sinon cela l'aurait vexé, c'était juste qu'il était transparent, presque invisible. Il avait un manque de présence naturel, voire à la limite du surnaturel diraient certains.

* * *

Quand le moment fut venu de se rendre au club de basket en vue des sélections, tous les première année se dirigèrent vers le gymnase.

Dans le même temps, les anciens du club se demandaient qui pouvait bien être ce génie du basket, tout droit débarqué du collège Teikō et de sa fameuse Génération Miracle.

Tous les postulants étaient alignés, torse nu, pendant que Riko Aida, la coach, les "scannait" et évaluait ainsi leurs capacités en même temps que leurs potentiels. Quand vint le tour de Taiga Kagami, elle fut soufflée par les données qu'elle enregistrait et tout indiquait qu'il avait encore de la marge, n'ayant pas encore fini sa croissance. Ce type avait un véritable corps d'athlète.

- **C'est bon Riko, tu les as tous vu.** Intervint Junpei Hyuga, le capitaine de l'équipe, et accessoirement, le petit-ami de ladite Riko.

 **\- Non, il reste encore Tetsuya Kuroko.**

 **\- Ah oui, le génie de** **Teikō!**

 **\- Lequel d'entre vous s'appelle Kuroko?**

 **\- C'est moi.** Répondit Kuroko, en levant la main droite.

\- **Ahhhh!** S'écrièrent tous ceux présents dans le gymnase.

\- **Mais t'es là depuis quand?** Demanda la coach.

\- **Depuis le début.** Rétorqua le bleuté sans se démonter, habitué à ne pas être vu.

\- **Et c'est lui le génie de la Génération Miracle?** S'étonna Koganei, un ancien du club.

- **Il était sûrement remplaçant, hein Kuroko?** Interrogea Hyuga.

- **Non, je participais à tous les matchs.**

 **\- Hein? Tu te fous de nous là?** S'écria le capitaine.

\- **Hum, bon, enlève ton T-shirt.** Enchaîna Riko.

\- **Euh, d'accord.**

Kuroko se déshabilla et la brunette le "scanna", étonnée qu'un corps aussi frêle ait fait parti de la fameuse GM dont tout le monde parlait.

Pendant que tout le monde se remettait de ses émotions et de son étonnement, Shun Izuki, meneur titulaire de l'équipe, était intrigué par ce nouveau. Il possédait des yeux d'aigle mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Et que quelqu'un échappe à sa vision était tout bonnement incroyable. Il n'en revenait pas. Surtout que ce gars était quand même plutôt beau gosse. Non, il était carrément sexy et totalement son genre. Plus petit que lui, un corps fin, des yeux bleus insondables, et ses cheveux de la même couleur que ses yeux, ça le faisait carrément craquer. Il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, mais le point guard de Seirin était en train de tomber amoureux.

Les sélections se déroulèrent sans accrocs et seulement cinq nouveaux membres furent retenus. Kōki Furihata, Kōichi Kawahara, Hiroshi Fukuda, Taiga Kagami et Tetsuya Kuroko. Il s'avéra, au plus grand étonnement de tous, que Kuroko était le légendaire joueur fantôme de la GM, spécialiste des passes.

* * *

Les entraînements commencèrent et la coach réussit à décrocher un match d'entraînement avec le lycée Kaijō, où jouait un ancien coéquipier de Kuroko, Ryōta Kise, mannequin en vogue à ses heures perdues. Le match fut difficile. Le score était serré. Les deux équipes n'avaient de cesse de se rattraper et d'être à égalité. Ils se rendaient coup pour coup. Seirin s'imposa finalement 100-98. Pendant le match, le bleuté fut blessé à la tête par un coup involontaire de Kise.

En voyant le petit fantôme s'écrouler, Izuki sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre jusqu'à ce que Riko le rassure en ne diagnostiquant qu'une légère commotion cérébrale, à vérifier chez un médecin. Au vue de sa réaction, le meneur comprit qu'il ressentait bien plus que de la camaraderie ou de la simple amitié envers son ami. Même quand Kiyoshi avait été blessé au genou, il n'avait pas réagi de cette manière. Il avait eu peur, bien-sûr, mais pas à ce point là. Il avait déjà été amoureux et reconnaissait bien les signes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'armer de courage pour pouvoir se déclarer, sans même savoir si Kuroko était gay. Quel casse-tête! Il avait tellement peur de se faire rejeter et de dégoûter l'objet de ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas s'il y survivrait. Il avait déjà été amoureux, oui, mais jamais à ce point là. Il pensait au petit bleuté à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit. Il peuplait ses rêves, et même quand il était réveillé, il meublait toutes ses pensées. Il n'avait plus que lui en tête, il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la cervelle.

* * *

Plus le temps passait, plus il l'observait et plus il tombait amoureux. Les matchs qualificatifs pour l'Inter-High allaient bientôt commencer et il était bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas être efficace s'il restait autant obnubilé par le passeur. Il décida donc de se lancer, un soir après l'entraînement, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux de corvée de rangement.

 **\- Dis, Kuroko.**

 **\- Oui, Izuki-senpai?**

 **\- Il faudrait que je te parle.**

 **\- Tu as un problème, senpai?**

Le petit fantôme était inquiet. Son aîné avait l'air plus sérieux que jamais et n'avait pas fait un seul jeu de mots de toute la journée. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, il n'en n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs jours. Ce n'était pas normal quand on connaissait un tant soit peu le point guard. C'était son passe-temps favori et il en faisait tout le temps, même pendant les matchs. Le petit passeur l'avait bien remarqué, il passait son temps à observer son senpai, mais il n'avait rien osé dire, de peur de se trahir sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il était gay et avait peur d'être rejeté par tout le monde s'ils venaient à l'apprendre.

- **Heu, c'est à dire que, ah! C'est difficile à dire.**

 **\- Peu importe ce que tu as à me dire, senpai. Je ne suis pas du genre à juger les autres. Je les observe, mais je ne les juge pas. Tu peux me parler sans crainte.**

 **\- Merci Kuroko, mais c'est quand même pas facile à dire.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. Prends ton temps.**

 **\- Eh bien, tu me plais vraiment beaucoup, et j'aimerais qu'on sorte ensemble.**

 **\- OUI!**

La réponse était sortie toute seule, malgré lui. Son cœur battait la chamade et son cerveau se demandait s'il rêvait ou si c'était la réalité. Il en avait tellement rêvé.

- **Enfin, je veux dire, je ne savais pas que tu aimais aussi les hommes, Izuki senpai. Et comment as-tu su pour moi?**

 **\- Je ne savais pas. J'ai juste pris mon courage à deux mains, et je me suis lancé. Je me suis dit que si je ne tentais rien, rien ne se passerait. Je suis soulagé maintenant. Soulagé que tu sois gay, toi aussi, et soulagé que tu ais accepté de sortir avec moi.**

 **\- Moi aussi je suis soulagé, senpai. J'ai toujours cru que si quelqu'un apprenait mon homosexualité, je serais rejeté. Et puis, pour tout t'avouer, je te regarde de loin depuis longtemps, sans oser me lancer.**

Sur ces derniers mots, Kuroko rougit et Izuki trouva cela tellement adorable qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se saisir de ces lèvres qui le tentaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Le bleuté répondit au baiser et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Le plus âgé en profita pour glisser sa langue dans l'antre humide de son nouveau petit-ami.

 **\- Dis Kuroko.**

 **\- Oui, senpai?**

 **\- Maintenant qu'on sort ensemble, tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de m'appeler senpai?**

 **\- Oui, tu as raison, sen… euh, je veux dire... Izuki-kun?**

 **\- Shun, serait parfait, mais va à ton rythme Tetsuya.**

 **\- D'accord, alors peut-être Shun-kun, quand nous serons seuls?**

 **\- Ce serait déjà un bon début. Sinon, tu es libre ce samedi, après l'entraînement?**

 **\- Oui, pourquoi?**

 **\- Notre premier rencard!**

 **\- Ce sera avec plaisir. Où irons-nous?**

 **\- C'est une surprise!**

 **\- Ah, d'accord.**

 **\- Je plaisante. Je pensais qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble après l'entraînement et aller au cinéma. Y'a le dernier Star Wars à l'affiche.**

 **\- D'accord, ça me semble être un super programme.**

Kuroko avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Pour Izuki, qui avait appris à le connaître, c'était déjà beaucoup et il apprécia cette petite manifestation d'émotion avec beaucoup de joie.

* * *

Le samedi qui suivit, les deux jeunes amoureux se retrouvèrent pour leur rendez-vous, juste après leur entraînement, comme prévu. Ils allèrent déjeuner au fast-food puis allèrent au cinéma.

Ils renouvelèrent l'expérience plusieurs fois, en changeant le cinéma par le bowling ou le billard ou encore même une salle d'arcade.

Ils étaient heureux. Ils apprenaient à se connaître de plus en plus, et ce qu'ils découvraient leur plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Izuki découvrait petit à petit à déchiffrer les émotions de Kuroko à travers les expressions de ses regards, et le bleuté se rendait compte que son aîné était capable d'un humour beaucoup plus fin que ses jeux de mots à deux yens, et aussi qu'il savait être sérieux lorsqu'il le fallait.

Ils étaient vraiment un couple heureux et épanoui. Les autres membres de l'équipe furent mis au courant, Kagami ayant été le témoin fortuit et involontaire d'un baiser langoureux dans les vestiaires, alors que les amoureux pensaient être seuls. Seulement, le dunker avait oublié son portable et était revenu le chercher, et était tombé sur eux.

Toute l'équipe les charria, mais les félicita, leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur. Riko ajouta qu'il ne fallait pas que cela perturbe leur préparation pour la Winter-Cup. C'était cette compétition qui devait sauver leur saison après leur échec aux play-off de l'Inter-High. Et ce fut remontés à blocs que les garçons se préparèrent pour le premier camp d'entraînement, celui qui aurait lieu à la mer.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient revenus de leur camp à la mer, et nos deux tourtereaux étaient tranquillement en train de regarder une retransmission d'un vieux match de NBA à la télé, le plus jeune affalé sur le plus vieux, tous les deux sur la moquette de la chambre du bleuté. Ce dernier remuait beaucoup, regrettant de ne pas s'être installé sur le canapé du salon ou sur son lit. Le sol n'était pas très confortable.

Seulement voilà, il était installé entre les jambes de son petit-ami et tous ces mouvements échauffaient pas mal l'entre-jambe du brun.

 **\- Tetsuya, arrête de bouger autant, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Oh, je t'empêche de voir, désolé.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème.**

Et Kuroko sentit effectivement d'où venait le problème. Il rougit furieusement et n'osa plus bouger. Cependant, de sentir le désir de son compagnon, son propre membre se mit à durcir douloureusement dans son pantalon. Il se sentit très vite à l'étroit et mût par un sentiment qui lui était inconnu, il se retourna pour faire face au meneur et s'empara de ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Tetsuya. Si tu continues, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler.**

 **\- Qui te demande de te contrôler?**

Izuki en resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Ce comportement n'était pas habituel chez le passeur. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

 **\- Tu es sûr de toi?**

 **\- On ne peut plus sûr.**

Le détenteur des yeux d'aigle se jeta littéralement sur la bouche de son amoureux et la lui dévora avidement, tout en l'allongeant sur le sol. Il était au dessus de lui et pouvait sentir que son amour était autant excité que lui. Il fit dévier ses lèvres sur la mâchoire tout en commençant à caresser le torse du fantôme sous son T-shirt. Il entendit le premier gémissement quand il mordilla la peau fine située derrière le lobe de l'oreille. Il recommença donc l'opération, ravi d'avoir trouvé une zone érogène. Il tortura délicieusement les tétons avec ses doigts, les faisant rouler entre ses pouces et ses index. Les gémissements s'accentuèrent, le poussant à déshabiller son chéri. Il commença par le haut et finit par le pantalon et les chaussettes, ne lui laissant que son boxer.

 **\- Shun-kun est beaucoup trop habillé. Il doit avoir trop chaud.**

 **\- Alors déshabille-moi, Tetsuya.** Lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille, la voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Le plus jeune entreprit alors de dévêtir son vis à vis, déposant un léger baiser sur chaque morceau de peau dévoilé, et faisant ainsi grimper la température encore plus.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux en caleçon, le plus âgé porta l'autre jusqu'au lit et l'y déposa délicatement, comme s'il était fait de porcelaine. Il s'allongea au dessus et reprit ses activités là où il les avait arrêtées, c'est à dire juste derrière le lobe de l'oreille gauche de Tetsuya. Les gémissements reprirent également. La langue du brun abandonna l'oreille pour s'attaquer au cou pâle, puis à la clavicule. Lorsqu'elle arriva au petit bourgeon de chair et qu'elle remplaça les doigts dans la délicieuse torture qui lui était infligée, les gémissements se firent plus forts. Il fit descendre sa main libérée vers le membre douloureusement tendu et y imprima un mouvement de va et vient que Kuroko accompagna de mouvements du bassin afin d'approfondir le contact. Ne voulant pas rester passif, ce dernier attrapa lui aussi le membre de son homme d'une main et le caressa au même rythme, son autre main agrippant une des fesses fermes du point guard. Celui-ci n'en pouvant plus, il se redressa un peu et retira son boxer ainsi que celui du bleuté. Il humidifia trois de ses doigts et en présenta un devant l'entrée de son amour, tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

Kuroko se crispa légèrement à l'intrusion mais se détendit aussitôt, trouvant cela plus étrange que réellement douloureux. Il se tendit de nouveau à l'ajout d'un deuxième doigt, mais se calma quand il sentit les mouvements reprendre le long de sa verge. Le brun cessa le baiser pour aller prendre en bouche le membre de son amant. Il lui arracha un cri de plaisir. Il en profita pour rajouter un troisième et dernier doigt. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus expérimenté que Kuroko mais il savait qu'il devait trouver la prostate du passeur s'il voulait que leur première fois soit autant inoubliable pour l'un que pour l'autre. Il se mit donc à la chercher avec ses trois doigts, tout en continuant la fellation qu'il avait entreprise sur la verge du petit fantôme.

 **\- Ah! Shun! Encore, là!**

 _"Trouvée"_ , pensa-t-il. Il tapa dedans encore deux ou trois fois, faisant crier son partenaire de plaisir à chaque fois. Les hanches de Kuroko venaient s'empaler d'elles même sur les appendices, alors qu'il suppliait pour que le brun lui donne plus.

Ce dernier retira alors ses doigts et présenta son membre devant l'intimité de son petit-copain. Il s'y inséra aussi doucement qu'il le put, centimètre par centimètre. Quand il fut arrivé au bout, il s'immobilisa et attendit patiemment que ce petit corps sous lui s'habitue à sa présence. Il était tellement bien. C'était tellement chaud, tellement serré, tellement Kuroko, il n'aurait laissé sa place à personne d'autre, et il n'aurait échangé Kuroko contre personne d'autre. C'était une évidence. Kuroko était à lui, et il était à Kuroko.

 **\- Bouge, s'il te plaît.**

Sorti de ses pensée, le meneur bougea son bassin, d'abord doucement, puis, se fiant aux gémissements de plus en plus prononcés de son amant, de plus en plus vite. Un cri de pur plaisir lui indiqua qu'il avait retrouvé cette petite glande magique, et que son partenaire voyait enfin des étoiles. Il s'appliqua donc à garder le même angle à chaque coup de reins. Quand il sentit l'orgasme approcher, il se saisit du sexe du bleuté, désireux de jouir en même temps que lui. Dans un dernier coup de boutoir en plein dans la petite boule de nerfs, il se libéra à l'intérieur de ce corps aimé alors que le plus jeune se délivrait entre leur deux torses, criant tout le plaisir qu'il éprouvait.

Ils restèrent un moment l'un sur l'autre, à essayer de récupérer une respiration normale, et profitant pleinement de la légèreté conférée par l'état post-orgasmique.

Une fois sa respiration plus calme, Izuki attrapa la boîte de mouchoirs sur la table de nuit et les nettoya sommairement tous les deux. Ils allèrent ensuite prendre une douche et se recouchèrent, le plus petit dans les bras du plus grand.

 **\- Tu sais, Tetsuya, c'était ma première fois, alors j'espère vraiment avoir été à la hauteur.**

 **\- C'était la première fois pour moi aussi, alors je n'ai pas de moyen de comparaison. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je t'ai trouvé exceptionnel. J'ai adoré. J'ai même vu des étoiles tellement c'était génial.**

 **\- Alors tant mieux. Et puis toi aussi, tu as été exceptionnel.**

Ils avaient été leurs premières fois mutuelles. Alors, certes, ça n'avait sûrement pas été parfait, mais en tout cas, ça avait été magique, pour tous les deux, et ils ne regrettaient rien. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils s'endormirent, l'un blotti contre l'autre, rêvant de victoire à la prochaine Winter-Cup.

* * *

*Voilà une nouvelle histoire terminée. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas l'OTP qui m'a le plus inspiré, mais j'espère que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. Dites-le moi dans une petite review. Sinon, un vote un peu tardif a mis Mayuzumi à égalité avec Izuki, le prochain OS sera donc sûrement un Mayu/Kuro. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue.

Bises.


End file.
